Flame the Hedgehog
Flame the Hedgehog is the main character of Flame the Hedgehog Super and Flame the Hedgehog book series at Wattpad. He's also one of the protagonists in RaveNardo Love Story. He's known as the fastest thing alive, reaching unlimited speed, strength, and new limits. Flame may look like Sonic but the difference between the two that Flame is much stronger, faster, and far more experience and a better fighter, not only became a hero on Earth but became a legendary warrior throughout the galaxies. He first appeared way back in 2014 - 2015 in his early looks, his early looks are similar to Sonic but were bright red. The person who made Flame admits that he did multiple mistakes on him and his design, he hopes he can fix his mistake in the near future. History Flame was born on the planet San-Mob, the son of King Combo, he was trained under him in many martial arts. At the age of 6, Flame wanna become those heroes in the comics, everytime he returns back from school, he always read his superhero comics so he can know how a superhero act, how a superhero does. When he was 8 years old, he started adventuring after a robbing in town, his father trusted him to do so. He was waiting for this moment, he soon chases after the mobain who rob the bank, he soon discovers that it was the Wolf Gang. '''His father told him every story of the Wolf Gang, he knows what they're capable of. Flame has the success of stopping them in the name of Justice, he was rewarded as the Young speedy hero for stopping the Wolf Gang. 7 years later, Flame's father begins to train under his son. Flame was excited about this, not only he became a hero but to learn the art of martial arts in many ways. Weeks and months past by, he became a lot better and better the more he learns, and 6 years later after that. Flame has learned and mastered the art of martial arts, he stops training since he knows all of them. Flame was proud to learn these things in the past years. His goal and dream have not yet to be completed or been reached. Personality Flame has a sense of justice, free-spirited, and a thrill-seeker. He is friendly to most of his friends and will do anything to help his friends in whatever problem they have. Sometimes he can be impatient when he waits for someone too long, he loves any challenge that goes through him and put him to the test. He gets worried when his friends are missing, except for '''Crash, Rush, and Nion. He's aware that his strength, speed, and power is a whole new level that in other universes, such as in Fairy Tail, he suppressed himself so he can't overdo or finish off the fight very fast. He always feels annoyed when people are noisy when he is trying to focus on something important. Not only that but he can be a little reckless, this was shown when he is fighting against a powerful opponent, he fights without thinking or caring whatever consequences will go after him. Flame can sometimes be stubborn, this was shown when he has the choice to fight the person, he didn't listen to one of his friends and continued to face that person that he doesn't stand a chance against that person. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B '| '''2-A '| 'High 2-A '| '''Low 1-C Gender: Male Age: 12 | 15 | 18 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Capable of breaking the fourth wall and knows he is in different media , Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger every time he fights), Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Transformation (Can transform into his Super form, Hyper form, Super God form, and his Super Blue form), Statistics Amplification (He can greatly increase his capabilities with Kaio-ken, going up to one thousand), Time Travel, Time Manipulation with his speed (Can slow down time with his speed at light speed), Intangibility (Can virbate his whole body through any object or anybody), Resistance to Transmutation (Even after Anti-Flame turned Flame into a 3 foot candy ball, Flame was capable of fighting him), Gravity Manipulation | Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure , Illusion Creation, Soul Removal, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Size Manipulation, Creation, Dream Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation , Life Manipulation with his Magical Pencil Attack Potency: Multiverse level '''in base and his forms (His base form punches are strong enough to create a shockwave that threated the Multiverse. In his Super and Hyper form, it increases in a big number to his base form stats gets further increased when he is in his Super God and Super Blue form, and another increased when going Kaio-Ken times 1,000 ) | '''Multiverse level+ in his Ultra Instinct "Omen" form (Far stronger than True Super Saiyan Omega Nion and Hakaishin Solaris, which was implied by King Combo that the shockwaves that Nion and Solaris are causing, the shockwaves will end up destroying limitless fourth dimensional universe space-time) | Multiverse level+ '''in his Super Blue form (Fought Anti-Flame, who he stated that he is stronger then Solaris from Flame Super Volume 7.) | 'High Multiverse level+ '''in his Mastered Super Blue form (Overwhelm First Form Anti-Flame to the point where Anti-Flame needs to transform into his Second form, pushing Flame even stronger heights.) | '''Low Complex Multiverse level '''in his Ultra Instinct "Omen" form (Infinity stronger then his Mastered Super Blue form, more powerful then his stage 1 Ultra Instinct Omen in Flame Super Volume 7) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(In his base form, he has traveled through multiple and different dimension with his speed alone in just a second, travel through multiple universes within seconds.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse level '| '''Multiverse level+ '| '''High Multiverse level+ Durability: Multiverse level '| '''Multiverse level+ '| '''High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high (Can fight for an extreme minute without being tired, possibly in hours) Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Magical Pencil Intelligence: Flame is a very intelligent fighter/martial art, he has outsmarted multiple enemies that are smarter than him and has saved the planet, and the universe many times. He has the knowledge and learned all types of martial arts. Weaknesses: Flame can be a little reckless and stubborn in combat, he can also let his guard down sometimes. Relationship During Flame's lifetime, he has meant and made many great friends and foes, he has allied with them to join forces. Flame is well-known with his love relationship with Star Butterfly, his friendly rivalry with Crash, his best friend Rush, his father King Combo. Flame's enemies such as Infinite and Solaris, he has encountered a lot of things during his adventure. Star Butterfly When Flame and Star first met, Flame thought of Star's eyes and hair looks like a Super Saiyan. Star sees as his Prince True Love, for Flame, he sees her as a friendly princess. Flame and Star have each other in common, he takes good care of her when they are on a date or hanging out. He and Star had a lot of fun and has each other back, meaning that they are good at teamwork. Star rely on her magic wand and the thinking, even her magic spells combine with Flame's various attacks. Putting in a lot of effort, Flame really cares for her. This can use that he'll do anything to protect her or make sure she's safe. Crash the Hedgehog Flame and Crash are known to their rivalry, they both are in equal's. When Flame first encounter Crash, he wanted to change Crash, he hates seeing Crash evil without a reason. Before he dies, Crash has learned his lesson and will never do that kind of mistake once again. He will always forgive Crash, even if it's on purpose. Both of them are good in teamwork as well, Flame motivates Crash whenever they're in a fight or cheer him up. Sometimes when there hanging out, he jokes around with him which that often make him pissed off since he doesn't understand how jokes works. He also cares for him as he thinks of him like a best buddy and a friendly rival. Infinite Flame first encountered Infinite in the Fairy Tail universe where he is easily beaten, along with Crash. Flame and Infinite are not alike but interested in fighting him, Flame doesn't know the real origin of Infinite. It was a tough fight at first but Flame was managed to turn up the table by transforming into his Super God form. Powers and abilities Flame is the strongest mortal warrior in his universe, despite having a great boost to get stronger, he is very skilled and a powerful fighter/warrior indeed. He has learned many techniques to use this as his advantage in combat, he has gone up against a giant and strong robots, capable of destroying a planet, demons who can blow up multiple star system, and Gods like being. He continues to exceed his limits to a whole different every time he trains or fights, he even held his own against Solaris, a being who was said to have rivaled a God of Destruction power, and Infinite as well. It's safe to assume that he's no pushover, he was taught how to fight in art of martial arts, he is well known for his incredible speed. He can accelerate even greater than the speed of light, which is at the speed of about 670,616,629 mph. Flame can also run backward or forwards, he can also run on walls, waters, and even outran lasers like their nothing. He also possesses his super strength, he has reach incredible feats such as lifting a small planet that has a weight of an asteroid, which it could reply that it weighs around 10,000 tons. But that's a long time ago, he has now gotten stronger and stronger over time, while it's unknown to cover how strong he is, it's possibly around the weight of the moon. That may not be his most powerful one but it's one damn impressive feat tho. Flame has each different transformation that increased his strength into different levels.